


The Parent Trap: My Thoughts

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Prompt Fics [49]
Category: Original Work, The Parent Trap (1998)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Diary/Journal, Epistolary, Gen, Inspired by The Parent Trap (1998), Very Secret Diary, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 05:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14301765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: An original character’s thoughts on the 1998 remake of the 1961 filmThe Parent Trap..





	The Parent Trap: My Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Disclaimer: The geniuses at Walt Disney Pictures own the 1998 film The Parent Trap. I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time..

**The Parent Trap: My Thoughts**

I remember the 1998 remake of the 1961 film **The Parent Trap** very well — and I especially like the part where Hallie and Annie played all those tricks on their dad Nick’s snobby, money-hungry fiancée Meredith Blake. It is possible that they were inspired to do so when they remembered all the tricks that they had played on each other when they were at Camp Walden — before the camp counselors Marva Kulp Sr and Marva Kulp Jr accidentally fell into Hallie’s trap, and then sent them to the Isolation Cabin as punishment. Luckily for Hallie and Annie, the Isolation Cabin turned out to be a blessing in disguise of sorts — as it was there that they eventually realized they were twin sisters who had been separated at birth after their parents had divorced.

Anyway, the next morning, after Meredith discovered she was out in the lake, and then having fallen off her mattress and into the water, she is shown to have had enough; she angrily heads back to the campsite. When a partly puzzled and partly surprised Nick asks her what is going on, she replies with “Here’s what’s going on, **buddy**. The day we get married is the day I ship those brats off to Switzerland. Get the picture? It’s _me_ or **them**. Take your pick.”

After looking at Hallie and Annie for a quick moment, Nick smiles, having made up his mind; he then replies, “Them.” 

Hearing this, Hallie and Annie then look at each other and smile themselves. To me, Nick’s one-word answer implied he’d decided to go with his two daughters instead of Meredith, because he finally realized what they’d been trying to tell him about her; his ex-wife and their real mother, Elizabeth James, was much better and loved him for who he was, flaws and all. He was also finally able to look past the mask that Meredith wore in order to fool him and saw her for what she really was — a selfish, spoiled gold digger. She didn’t love him at all; she only wanted to get her hands on his money.

From my perspective, this film’s pretty neat, as well as very awesome too.

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


End file.
